1. Technical Field
This document relates to data recording devices, and more specifically to devices configured to record a specific bandwidth of radio frequency.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Existing surveillance data recorders have limited storage capability that can only be increased with bulky and expensive additional equipment. In addition, much of the limited storage of existing recorders is wasted on the storage of irrelevant data.
Similarly, typical existing surveillance data recorders use a large format recording medium, e.g., magnetic tape. In order to provide a recording medium capable of recording a substantial amount of time, large amounts of the recording medium must be used. This limits the amount of available space inside the recording device, resulting in additional components being required for operation. For example, an external digital tuner and/or computer for scanning and isolating a frequency bandwidth are required, resulting in an increase in physical size of a surveillance unit as well as the complexity of the unit, as additional connections must be made between the components. Additionally, with the use of a large format recording medium such as magnetic tape, the tape must be replace periodically, which may require a period of downtime for the surveillance unit.
The devices described in this document represent improvements that attempt to solve the problems presented by data recorders of the prior art.